Klutzy
Klutzy is a cute, but very villainous, little crab that saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning when he first arrived on Club Penguin Island. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of secret missions. History Klutzy saved a drowning Polar Bear (Herbert P. Bear) after his iceberg tipped, and became friends with him. In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crab". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. In Secret Mission 6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fall in a lake, but escaped. In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the HQ 24 Screen Monitor System. In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert till a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. In Secret Mission #9 plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. Pages in F.I.S.H ]] There is a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It is at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *Klutzy is sometimes called adorable and cute. Also referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *At the 2008 Water Party between different times Klutzy would appear in the Mine or the Pool walking around. *Klutzy is suspected to be the crab stealing money from a pile of coins and putting them in a cave in Aqua Grabber. *It is unknown how Klutzy can eat with no mouth (if he even eats). *Klutzy could be the one who started the leak in the Cave. *Klutzy's gender is male. It says in the F.I.S.H. handbook. *Klutzy's true villainous nature is questionable, since the only role model he has ever been able to look up to is Herbert. *Many penguins think that Klutzy was not evil at first, which is most likley true. *Some penguins think Klutzy has no mouth. It looks like it in the pictures. *He does not seem evil, as he usually ignores Herbert or he plays while Herbert talks to him, and saved him from drowning when he first saw him. *Klutzy walks sideways with his feet, like all crabs. *Some misspell his name as Klusty. *He is probaly named Klutzy because he is very clumsy as shown in Mission 8. *A series 4 Mix 'n' Match toy of Herbert and Klutzy has been released. It also included an iceberg and the plans for the Electromagnet 3000. See also *Herbert *Secret Missions Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Characters